


When I open my eyes

by AoiRingo



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: Making money is easy. Issei is not.





	When I open my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the (REALLY LATE) present of the Dream!ing Secret Santa for @saltytuna!  
> Sorry if I did an ooc or it's not your style, and overall, sorry for being late!

I open my eyes just to see the bed next to me empty. As always. The slight light of the monitors downstairs helps me to see, even with my poor sight, the emptiness around me; the weird white noise of the room that I am so used to… I laugh.

  
“I am a bit lame".

  
I wake up and down the stairs, slowly. Without turning the light on, I copy my position on the bed in the sofa and I start to check the latest news. The sofa where we spend so many hours, doing nothing, doing everything, just being happy. I keep scrolling through the pages to keep myself distracted from the reality around me, but I cannot help but remember his cheerful voice and his bright smile. The day he came to my life was a turning point, somehow it felt like I had not been living. Earning money is funny and easy, but his unpredictability it is like a breath of fresh air.

  
I let out a sound sigh between my lips, spending the morning remembering the moments with him or the promises that will never be fulfilled does not seem like a good plan for a Saturday. I toss the mobile aside and incorporate a bit, maybe I can go on a ride. Real fresh air to make me forget my metaphorical fresh air sounds a bit better. I reach for a lollipop; my hand seeks blindly the little box we keep close to the sofa… Just to find a soft fabric, I laugh bitterly. It is not the carpet we have, I pull the mysterious object only to find his blue jacket in my hand. I do not know how it ended there instead of being in his stupid hanger, next to mine… I close my eyes and I approach it to my face; it smells like him. I make fun of Chizuru for his devotion to Jin, but the pathetic one is me. Without realizing my consciousness starts to leave me, just to enter a pleasant dream, like the one Issei have.

  
The dream is sweet and fulfilling, but lonely. Like eating a birthday cake all by yourself.

  
My dream is so real that I can even feel his warm hand caressing my chin, him saying my name. I smile and open my eyes just to find the room fully illuminated and a bright sun next to my face.

  
"I see you've missed me Asagiri," I take the figure by the collar of his T-shirt and pull him so his face gets right in front of mine, "be careful I'm carrying ch-," the words die in his lips when I kiss him. I start to feel my blood running through my veins and a warm feeling speeding all over my body.

  
"I thought you would not come until the next month or until the next problem appears," his caramel eyes are looking straight at me, he smiles gently.

  
"That was the plan, but I wanted to spend a relaxed weekend," he gives me a mug filled with a dark brown liquid," and I brought chocolate as a compensation. I put a lot of sugar on it, just the way you like it," I laugh and he blinks confused.

  
Just a moments before I was mourning him as he was dead, and in the blink of an eye, he is in front of me. I move to the side to give him enough space to sit down comfortably. He leaves the mug on the floor after sitting down and hugs me.

  
"Aren't you drinking it"

" If I want something sweet I just have to kiss you", I laugh again.

"What a lame sentence".

"Is that so? Man... I thought that one would make your heart race." I smile and take my smartphone once again. "Oh, and if you like my jacket I will bring you one the next time."  
"I don't need the jacket, I just need you."

My words come in a fast whisper, but he does not hear them. The Saturday goes by smoothly, we barely move from there, but somehow it is a thrilling and happy day. Just like a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terribly sorry for being that late, I hope you like it 💕


End file.
